<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Liar, Liar Playlist by JustRamblinOn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22840276">The Liar, Liar Playlist</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustRamblinOn/pseuds/JustRamblinOn'>JustRamblinOn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Liar, Liar [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Walking Dead (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Playlist, literally it's the playlist, there is no story just several hours of music, will be updated as I add music cause these two idiots in love are everywhere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:33:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22840276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustRamblinOn/pseuds/JustRamblinOn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is literally what it says on the tin I just like making playlists for my works so here you are if you want to listen</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shane Walsh/Original Female Character(s), Shane Walsh/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Liar, Liar [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Liar, Liar Playlist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Music isn't the lifeblood of Liar, Liar the way it was for R&amp;R, but it is MY lifeblood. So I'm sharing the Playlist with you all. Happy listening, and hopefully you'll find your new favorite song in here somewhere!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Liar, Liar: The Playlist</p><p> </p><p>Be Good- Emily Kinney                                                       (Ace and Shane; the Main Theme and original inspiration for Liar, Liar)</p><p> </p><p>Bloodstream- Ed Sheeran                                                   (Shane's Theme Song)<br/>
Broken &amp; Beautiful- Kelly Clarkson                                     (Ace's Theme Song)<br/>
Need You Now- Lady Antebellum                                       (Ace and Shane Theme Song) </p><p> </p><p>In - Emily Kinney                                                                (Ace and Malcolm)<br/>
Married- Emily Kinney                                                        (Ace and Shane)<br/>
Masterpiece- Emily Kinney                                                  (Shane about Ace)<br/>
Birthday Cake- Emily Kinney                                               (Ace and Shane)<br/>
Mess- Emily Kinney                                                            (Ace)<br/>
Berkeley's Breathing- Emily Kinney                                     (Ace and Shane)<br/>
Crash and Burn- Emily Kinney                                            (Ace and Malcolm)<br/>
Last Chance- Emily Kinney                                                 (Ace and Shane)<br/>
Mortal- Emily Kinney                                                          (Ace and Shane)<br/>
Soda Glass- Emily Kinney                                                   (Ace and Malcolm)<br/>
Drunk and Lost- Emily Kinney                                            (Ace and Shane)<br/>
Boy Band Hero- Emily Kinney                                             (Ace and Malcolm)<br/>
Back On Love- Emily Kinney                                               (Ace and Malcolm)<br/>
She Talks To Angels- The Black Crowes                             (one of Ace's favorite songs; referenced in the story)<br/>
Cruel Summer- Taylor Swift                                               (Ace)<br/>
I Think He Knows- Taylor Swift                                          (Ace and Shane)<br/>
Miss Americana &amp; The Heartbreak Prince-  Taylor Swift      (Ace and Malcolm)<br/>
Paper Rings- Taylor Swift                                                    (Ace to Shane)<br/>
False God- Taylor Swift                                                       (Ace and Shane)<br/>
Treacherous- Taylor Swift                                                    (Ace to Shane)<br/>
Style- Taylor Swift                                                                (Ace and Shane)<br/>
Wildest Dreams- Taylor Swift                                               (Ace and Shane)<br/>
This Love- Taylor Swift                                                         (Ace to Shane)<br/>
I Know Places- Taylor Swift                                                  (Ace and Shane)<br/>
Photograph- Ed Sheeran                                                      (Ace and Shane; Ace and her brothers in a sense too)<br/>
Rumor Has It- Adele                                                            (Ace and Malcolm)<br/>
Thinking Out Loud- Ed Sheeran                                           (Ace and Shane)<br/>
Ex's and Oh's- Ellie King                                                      (Ace)<br/>
Stronger- Kelly Clarkson                                                      (Ace's ANTHEM)<br/>
Jar of Hearts- Christina Perri                                                (Ace and Malcolm)<br/>
Set Fire To The Rain- Adele                                                  (Ace and Malcolm)<br/>
Shape of You- Ed Sheeran                                                    (Ace and Shane; referenced in the story)<br/>
Love the Way You Lie- Eminem and Rhianna                        (Ace and Malcolm)<br/>
Addicted- Kelly Clarkson                                                     (Ace and Malcolm)<br/>
Beautiful Disaster- Kelly Clarkson                                        (Ace and Malcolm)<br/>
Rolling in the Deep- Adele                                                   (Ace and Malcolm)<br/>
Lego House- Ed Sheeran                                                      (Ace and Shane)<br/>
Say You Won't Let Go-  James Arthur                                    (Ace and Shane)<br/>
She Will Be Loved- Maroon 5                                                (Shane about Ace)<br/>
New Rules- Dua Lupa                                                           (Ace)<br/>
I Don't Care- Ed Sheeran &amp; Justin Beiber                               (Ace and Shane)<br/>
Lay It All on Me (ft. Ed Sheeran)- Rudimental                        (Ace and Shane)<br/>
Best Part of Me (ft. YEBBA)- Ed Sheeran                                 (Ace and Shane)<br/>
Cold Coffee- Ed Sheeran                                                       (Shane)<br/>
I'm a Mess- Ed Sheeran                                                         (Shane)<br/>
Bartender- Lady Antebellum                                                  (Ace)<br/>
I Run to You- Lady Antebellum                                              (Ace and Shane)<br/>
I Don't Wanna Live Forever- Taylor Swift and ZAYN                (Ace and Shane)<br/>
Skyscraper- Demi Lovato                                                       (Ace)<br/>
Closing Time- Semisonic                                                        (Ace and the Whiskey Lullaby)<br/>
Hips Don't Lie- Shakira                                                           (Ace and Shane dance song; referenced in the story)<br/>
Face Down- Red Jumpsuit Apparatus                                      (Ace and Malcolm; referenced in the story)<br/>
Out of Goodbyes (Ft. Lady Antebellum)- Maroon 5                 (Ace and Shane)<br/>
It Was Always You- Maroon 5                                                 (Ace and Shane)<br/>
Dress- Taylor Swift                                                                (Ace and Shane)<br/>
Starlight- Taylor Swift                                                            (Ace and Shane)<br/>
Save Myself- Ed Sheeran                                                        (Ace)<br/>
I Like Me Better- Lauv                                                            (Ace and Shane)<br/>
This- Ed Sheeran                                                                   (Ace and Shane)<br/>
New York- Ed Sheeran                                                           (Ace and Shane)<br/>
Shirtsleeves- Ed Sheeran                                                        (Shane to Ace)<br/>
Stay With Me- Sam Smith                                                       (Ace)<br/>
Hold Back the River- James Bay                                              (Dixon Siblings)</p><p>There's Nothing Holding Me Back- Shawn Mendes                  (Shane and Ace)<br/>
One Call Away- Charlie Puth                                                  (Shane to Ace, during the pre-apocalypse Breakup)<br/>
Something Just Like This- The Chainsmokers and Coldplay    (Shane and Ace)<br/>
Hero/Heroine- Boys Like Girls                                                 (Shane and Ace)</p><p>Sex on Fire- Kings of Leon                                                       (Mal and Ace; referenced in story)<br/>Holding Out For A Hero- Bonnie Tyler                                      (Ace; referenced in story)<br/>I Found- Amber Run                                                               (Shane and Ace) <br/>All I Need-AWOLNATION                                                         (Shane and Ace) <br/>The Louvre- Lorde                                                                   (Does it even need explanation, I mean really)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>